It Will Always Be you
by chibierhearttakumisa
Summary: Usui was forced into a marriage forcing him to break up with Misaki. But while Misaki was trying hard running away from him, she finds herself being drawn to him closer and closer. New plot and summary  :
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys I would like to thank all those who added my stories to thier favorite stories and also for the author alerts :) . Thank You! :)

well I've decided to write a story with chapters to try something new :) . I've got my inspiration from the Korean Drama ''Boys Over fLOWers'' i Freaki'n love that drama. THere will be some similiraties with the events of my story to that drama. i just hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maid sama i just own my own characters. haha :)

I don't know how many chapters this will take. i just Know the beginning and the ending . so i'm open to suggestions before i get to the last chapter. thanks!

''It Will Always Be You''

What if Usui had a fiancée? And it turns out to be Misaki's childhood and bestest friend? And it turns out that the girl falls deeply in love with Usui? Whose happiness will Misaki choose?

~Usui's apartment, in the terrace~

"It's so cold now pres, don't you want to get inside?" Usui asked noticing that it was getting really cold, and Misaki was busy gazing at the stars.

"Maybe later," Misaki answered not leaving her gaze from the night sky. Usui smiled, it was really something to see Misaki astonish with one thing and having no care in the world. She was the kind of girl who likes to worry about others and doesn't have self concern at all.

"Seems like you want to be an astronomer. You're like a little child so astonished by the stars. It's like you're seeing it for the first time." Usui chuckled.

"The last time I went star gazing was when I was in middle school. I became so busy with my life that I forgot to keep watching the stars." Misaki looked at Usui, smiled, then turned again to continue watching the stars.

Usui smiled and went closer to her; he stood beside her and held her hands.

"It's so cold. Even if you have a coat you still need gloves you know." He took off his left glove and put it on Misaki's left hand. He then, with his left hand, held her right hand and put it in his coat pocket.

"That'll keep us warm." Usui smirked.

"Pervert." Misaki blurted out, blushing.

"Wait, there's something in your pocket." Misaki said feeling something.

Usui ignored her and looked blankly at the city lights.

"This alien ugghh!" Misaki thought annoyed.

She pulled her hand forcefully from Usui's hand to see what was inside the pervert's pocket and was surprised at what she saw...

"...a necklace?" She looked at Usui who was now looking at her with a gentle smile on his face. "Well, do you like it?"

Misaki couldn't talk for a while, as she was stunned into silence at the beauty of the necklace. It was a silver necklace with a crescent moon and a star was connected to it, it was sparkling in sync with the other stars in the night sky.

"Th-this is very pretty." Misaki said looking dumbly at the necklace.

Usui chuckled at her reaction. He went closer to her and held her hand with the necklace and positioned it right in front of her face.

"Do you know that this necklace is one of a kind?" Usui smiled at her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Misaki asked having no idea.

Usui chuckled, "It means that I designed this necklace just for you. There's no other necklace in this world like this."

"Is it really necessary to do that? Hey, of all the designs you could choose from, why did you pick the moon and star?" Misaki asked staring at the necklace.

"Hmm," Usui started "because this moon represents me..." he said pointing at the moon pendant, "and the star here represents you." he smiled pointing at the star pendant.

Misaki blushed but a hint of curiosity struck her, "Why am I the star and you the moon?"

"Because, without the star the moon can't produce his own light. The moon would be nothing without the light of the stars, it would be dark and have no use on earth. Just like us, when you came into my life you gave me direction, you gave me light at my darkest moment, you made me feel that I was needed and that I had a use on this earth."

Now Misaki blushed 1,000,000 shades of crimson.

"And do you know why this star is connected to the moon?" Usui added.

"No... w-why?"

"Because no matter what happens you can't escape from me, and I have no intention of letting you go." Usui smiled a sincere smile.

Misaki just bowed her head. Usui grabbed the necklace and put it on her neck. He kissed her hair and smiled at her. He then simply whispered, "Happy anniversary."

Misaki raised her head. Her face was as red as a tomato but Usui didn't tease her this time, he just put his hand on her cheek until their lips met.

The kiss lasted a minute, until the two needed some air to breathe. Usui rested his forehead on Misaki's while caressing her cheeks. Misaki's eyes were half open not wanting the moment to end. But, every moment has to end.

"Takumi, it's late. I have to go home or mom will be worried."

"Okay." he removed his hand from her cheeks and held her hand. "Can I take you home?"

"Let's see. Even if I said no your still gonna follow me home. That's a stalker's job." Misaki glared at him.

"Seems like you know me very well," Usui chuckled.

"Yeah, you big pervert."

The two walked going to Misaki's House.

~In front of Ayuzawa's house~

"Goodnight, Misaki," he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Perverted alien."

He let go of her hand. Misaki walked towards her house door. Before she turned the knob, she turned around to see if Usui was still there. In fact, he was.

She smiled, turned the knob, walked inside the house and closed the door.

~Misaki's bedroom~

She removed her necklace. She puts it in the little pink box where the necklace, which Usui gave her when they participated the love trial was placed.

when she was gonna close the window she noticed that the moon was crescent and there was one star that was twinkling so brightly Misaki smiled and looked at the pink little box ' that alien always surprise me. What if i give him a gift too? yeah that would be a great idea' she finally closed the window and drifted off to sleep having no idea what will happen tomorrow.

~Usui's Apartment~

he turned the knob and was surprised that it was unlock '_why is it open?' _he slowly opened the door and was surprised at what he saw, the person he least expected to see.

|::::::::- ::::::::|

well what do you think? should i continue or not?.. please review :) criticism is highly appreciated :) .

i would also like to thank _**dark-alice-1918 **_she corrected all my mistakes :) well we people can't expect it to be perfect cause you know wer'e young hahah :)) But When she corrected it. it was a lot more better haha. i call her _**my BETA-friend **_:)))

...(-_-)(-_-).. and in case you want to see the necklace which Usui gave Misaki go to this link i named it MOOnStar .?sk=lf#!pid=573602&id=100000138420408&ref=fbx_album if you can't see it add me first lol haha :)) THe "necklace" is also my profile pic. in


	2. Chapter 2  The unexpected Visitor

**SUMMARY:****Usui was forced into a marriage forcing him to break up with Misaki. But while Misaki was trying hard running away from him, she finds herself being drawn to him closer and closer. New plot and summary (: I'm really sorry for the sudden change of plot I just have to T_T**

48 years later LOL haha :

HEY :D I just wanted to say Sorry for my super duper late Update T_T This story had been finished a few months ago but I can't upload stories at that time so I'm so sorry.. (I don't know why I can't upload )

I also would like to say Thank You to those who reviewed my previous Chapter. Thank you Thank You Thank You and a lot more Thank You's ! . I'm really sorry for the sudden change of Plot I don't know why but I had a better picture with this new plot it's still in my head haha … Well anyway I Hope you understand ^^

Well ENJOY! (But if you can't, I totally understand xD )

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maid Sama or any of it's character all rights goes to it's amazing owner, Fujiwara Hiro : ) **

**Usui's P.O.V**

It was such a beautiful morning but my mood isn't as beautiful as the day. I sighed as I rested my head on the car window, gritting my teeth every time I remember what had happened last night with my unexpected visitor.

**Flashback**

_I froze when I quickly recognized the figure sitting on my couch. There sitting on my couch was the most powerful and most influential man on the Walker family. My grandfather. I quickly recognized him because of his grayish hair and those piercing blue eyes. I was wondering why he was here when I realized he was staring at me, his blue eyes the same as ever._

_I walked towards him and gave him a slight bow._

_'' Good evening grandfather, It's rather surprising seeing you here '' I greeted in the most formal tone possible._

_Grandfather just nodded " Sit down we need to talk " seriousness was definitely obvious in his voice _

_I immediately walked towards the couch and sat down. I knew this was something important. My Grandfather is a very busy man he wouldn't just visit me for unimportant reasons. My grandfather was not the kind of person to care about me, he only cares about his company and the Reputation of the Walker's. That's also the reason why I was kept as a secret for 19 years, my mother had an Illegal affair with my father, my grandfather thinks that it was such a disgrace and it will ruin the prestigious name of the Walker's. That's why no one must know of my existence and my true identity. When my mother died her cousin adopted me, he became my adoptive father and my surname was changed to Usui. But I'm still a Walker by blood, which I despise the most._

_Grandfather ordered one of his bodyguards to make coffee. He always has his two bodyguards with him, like he was a president of a certain country which have no difference at all He's as powerful as them._

_"Where have you been?'' he asked , his piercing blue eyes boring into mine. "You were not home when we came in" _

_"just taking a walk " I answered. It was obvious that it was lie. Knowing my grandfather he probably knows everything. I mean everything. _

_He nodded half heartedly , Probably knowing that it was just a little white lie. _

_He sipped a small amount of coffee that was served a while ago And began discussing with me the real reason why he's here. _

_" Takumi, do you know why I'm here? " He asked me with his business like tone. _

_"no grandfather " __**and I seriously don't want to know why**__ I answered keeping the last 7 words to myself. I was troubled but decided to make my face emotionless as possible. _

_" I know we told you to live independently but the fun has to stop now. You have graduated from High school and became a very fine man. it's time for you to take part in running the Walker Company along with your brother. You're a very intelligent child Takumi and now is the time for it to be put into good use "_

_I knew this was coming. This has always been about the Company the only thing he cared about. I feel liked I'm being used, the idea made me sick to my stomach_

_I knew there's something more than that " So what do you want me to do? " I asked totally uninterested. Why would I even be interested? who wants to spend his life in a suit, signing papers and always attending meetings? oh yeah My GRANDFATHER. His life only revolves around the company._

_"I had a marriage arranged for you. It's one of the heir of a well known company in England-" _

_I snapped. I looked at him with surprised eyes. First , he wants me to run a Company after ignoring me for several years and then he wants me to get married? Seriously what are these really about?_

_"What made you think I will agree to that?" I blurted out stopping him from finishing his sentence.. Knowing him he will do everything to make me agree to that wedding. _

_He was irritated but decided to calm himself "We knew you wouldn't, Because of that girl Ayuzawa Misaki right? Didn't Gerard warn you that you and that girl cannot be together? Your lives are far different Takumi"_

_He said it with such coldness that hearing his voice made me so damn angry. I love her. that's enough reason to be with her why can't he understand that? Noticing that I was uninterested with any of these he continued.. _

_" If your that stubborn it's better to make a deal " he smiled at me mischievously " Do you want to disobey and ruin the life of your girlfriend? or obey and make life easier for her? " _

_I glared at him, all of these have gone too far. Why is this wedding so important to him? Oh maybe the fact that the company will surely benefit from it. But I don't really care about that, I don't want to get married What about Misaki? She'll surely kill me. _

_He looked at his watch "It's late I have a meeting to catch" -He looked at me- " Come to the Mansion tomorrow I'll explain to you the details about the deal" and with that-he didn't even bother giving me chance to speak - he stood up, proceeded to the door but before one of his bodyguards closed it, he added " And don't even think of running away. You can't always run away Takumi" And with that he closed the door behind him. Ha! run away? I'd rather die. _

_**End of Flashback**_

I removed my head from the car window when the car came to a halt. I got off the car and entered the gates of the Usui Mansion. This place is where I spent most of my childhood and it haven't change a bit. As soon as I entered through the door I saw my grandmother, I'm more fond of my grandmother than any of my other relatives, She's the one who loved me -along with my adoptive father- even though my grandfather sees me as a shameful grandson. I moved towards her and smiled. Though she's old, her face doesn't show it, her black hair was pulled into a tight bun , her skin still glows, she still has those beautiful green eyes which according to her , was inherited by my mother, she also wore those sparkling jewelries that make her look like 10 years younger or maybe more. She smiled back at me. Though she's strict she still has her gentle side.

After talking to her I proceeded to Grandfather's room. After opening the door I saw him sitting on his chair talking to someone from the phone, maybe closing another deal. When he noticed me he mumbled a little goodbye and gave his full attention to me.

"I see. So you have come " he greeted

I said nothing I just stared at him letting him know how I disapproved with all of these.

"Okay then" He started his eyes becoming completely serious. He stood up and faced the window, His back facing me, making it harder for me to read his expression

"On the table you will find a folder" he turned to me picking the glass of wine on his table.

I immediately went to the table to get the folder. I opened it and my eyes widened, I look at my grandfather he has a satisfied smile on his face and it's pissing me off.

"What's the meaning of this?" I demanded he continued staring at me with an amused look on his face. It's amazing how he changes his features quickly.

" That's our deal. If you agree to the marriage I arranged, we will pay Ayuzawa's debt, the burden that your girlfriend has been carrying for so long we will also arrange a scholarship for her on the college of her choice. Imagine how great her life would be if you would just let her go." he looked at me while playing with his glass of wine "but if ever you disagree we won't hesitate to make her life more miserable than it is now" he sat down staring at me as if his trying to threaten me.

My answer was obvious. As much as I love Misaki I can't handle putting her life in danger or make her life miserable because of me. It crushes my heart to pieces when I think of ever leaving her. But that's the only thing I can do now… to protect her…

"I'll agree to the Marriage" I said glaring at him. He just smiled devilishly. Oh I hate it when he do that.

" Okay then I'm glad you made the right choice. But you do understand that you have to break up with Ayuzawa as soon as possible " He told me as if I'm stupid not to know.

" Before I participate with this plan of yours I want to know why you're doing this" I asked surprisingly interested I wanted to know why he's doing all of this, Why he had gone this far.

" The company is in a sort of Financial crisis and we need a Big Investor to get us back in line. The girl I'm talking about is the heir of one of the prestigious company in England. They said that if you marry her they are going to invest and even collaborate with us. It's an opportunity I just can't let go, I can't handle seeing the company go down, it had been passed by my father I will not let it fall down. " He said bitterly " So if ever you disobey Takumi. We won't hesitate… to hurt her.. "

My brows twitched. Realizing that it was better not to say anything I walked towards the door but before heading out I mumbled " How self-centered " then closed the door behind me.

I sighed realizing that I was often sighing, I rested my head on the cold hard wall while pulling out my phone… I dialed her number, wavering each time I try to push each number. Who knew dialing her number was this hard?

When she answered just from the first ring I tried not to chuckle It was obvious that she was waiting for my call.

"Hello?" The moment I heard her voice I smiled. I always love the sound of her voice especially the gentle one it's one of the rarest sound that I would hear from her, not to mention the one I love the most…

"Takumi, Are you there?"

"Yeah"

"so?"

"So? What?"

"Idiot! Why did you call?"

" I didn't know it was illegal to call my girlfriend " I smirked she's probably blushing right now..

"You.. Why are you so much like an outerspace alien? " I chuckled, I should really correct that, she's probably blushing and Furious.

" Alright. I just really want to hear your voice. Is that a problem Misa-chan?"

"Ugh. Shut up. I'm really busy you know " Busy. Really? How come she picked up the phone so fast. I tried so hard not to chuckle. Ayuzawa is just too cute to handle.

" Can you walk me home tonight? " The question caught me off guard I smiled. She's just so sly sometimes

"Of course, I can even sleep with you if you want" I teased it's just a matter of second before I hear her famous line.

"PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!" That's it. Then she hunged up on me.

I sighed, Why is leaving her this hard, and she's even making it harder. And for the first time in my whole life, I didn't know what to do.

- Chapter 2 finished . What do you think? Is it crappy? If it is I'll try to make it better next time. And sorry for the OOCness and it's kind of rushed. -_-' SOOOORRRRYYY T_T

Please review, Criticize , point out my mistakes and everything haha : ) Don't worry I won't feel bad about It ^_^

Taylor Swift + Adam Young = ENCHANTED =D I'm an ultimate Swifty ! Yay!

With those straight forward eyes and with your strong heart

I will protect you, I promise you

-Promise, Usui Takumi.


End file.
